1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin type light permeable keyboard, and more particularly to a thin type light permeable keyboard which may be used in a dark site.
2. Description of the Related Art
The keyboard of a notebook computer may use a thin type press button structure that includes a scissors-type or bridge-type support structure mounted between the key and the base board. The linking mechanism of the scissors-type or bridge-type support structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,372 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,468. Thus, the keyboard structure has a thin volume, has a light weight, and may be operated exactly. However, the keyboard is not provided with a light permeable structure to aid illumination, so that the keyboard cannot be operated in a dark site, thereby limiting the versatility of the keyboard.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a thin type light permeable keyboard, wherein the luminescence board may function as a luminous member that may mate with the light permeable frame board, elastic members and keys to indicate the sculptured characters, symbols, numbers or patterns on the keys, thereby facilitating the user operating the computer in the dark site.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a thin type light permeable keyboard, comprising: a plurality of keys, a plurality of bridge structures, a frame board, a luminescence board, a film circuit board, and a base board, wherein:
each of the light permeable keys is a light permeable press member, and has a top face in turn coated with a light permeable substrate layer, a light impermeable coating layer, and a light permeable protection layer, the light impermeable coating layer is sculptured with characters, symbols or patterns that may be exposed and may present a light permeable state;
each of the bridge structures includes a first frame, and a second frame pivoted with each other, each of the pivotable bridge structures is pivoted between each of the keys and the frame board, thereby forming a bridge type press button structure;
the frame board is a substantially rectangular light permeable frame board and is matingly pivoted with the bridge structures, the frame board is formed with a plurality of circular holes for passage of a plurality of elastic members, and each of the elastic members has a bottom end bonded on the luminescence board;
the luminescence board is a film-shaped luminous member that is mounted between the frame board and the film circuit board;
the film circuit board is mounted between the luminescence board and the base board; and
the base board is used to support the frame board and the film circuit board.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.